Through the Looking Glass
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: He may not look like it, but he was actually the type of person who likes to think about what his life would be in the years to come. However, as of late, a certain someone has been making an appearance in his imagined future.


**Title: **Through the Looking Glass

**Summary: **He may not look like it, but he was actually the type of person who likes to think about what his life would be in the years to come. However, as of late, a certain someone has been making an appearance in his imagined future.

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

**A/N: **Ah, well, I hope you guys enjoy this one. It's just some shameless fluff that came to me after I finished my exams and it wouldn't leave me alone so yeah…here you go.

x-o000o-x

**~Through the Looking Glass~**

Kagami Taiga was never really one to think about things that much, but when he does it could only mean that he was bored to death with nothing interesting to do, or he was thinking about what his future would be like. This time however, it was both. He was bored since their Math lesson isn't exactly the most interesting thing foe the red-head and thus, his mind was wandering far away from the squiggles written on the board and towards his thoughts about the time that was yet to come.

With his blood red eyes focused outside the window, chin resting on the palm of his hand, Kagami began to wonder what he would become years later. Would he be a professional basketball player, so famous—sometimes he even pretends that he was famous enough for aliens from the distant universe to hear of him and come watch him play—that he was known all over the world? Or would he be a firefighter, saving lives and being a hero just as he always dreamed of as a kid? Then he would start to think if it's possible for him to become both, making him smile softly. That would be cool, wouldn't it? A firefighting professional basketball player; it sounds great too.

But then, in the middle of it all, his mind would begin to think of something else, of a scenario that perhaps, everyone pictured at some point in their life. It was a scene of him, sitting peacefully in the living room, a newspaper in hand as he relished in the sweet smell of food being cooked in the kitchen by his life-partner drifting to his nose. He imagined himself closing the newspaper and putting it down as he heard his spouse call his name, telling him that breakfast was ready. The red-head visualized himself walking over to the kitchen, grinning just a little mischievously to himself as he watched his significant other placing the newly cooked pancakes on the plate. Kagami envision himself moving behind his other half, wrapping his arms affectionately around the other's waist, inhaling in the sweet, strawberry-like scent of his beloved's blond hair.

Wait a second…

Rewind that thought a little bit…

And pause it right there…

When did his imagined—still faceless—partner started having _blond_ hair? Better yet, when exactly did he realize that he _preferred_ a spouse with blond hair?

Just what in the seven hells is going on?

And that question remained without an answer even after he got sent in an after-class detention for adding an equation that he was supposed to subtract.

x-o000o-x

The first incident regarding his thoughts about the future was followed by another one not a few days later.

This time, it happened when he was lazing around in the living room of Kise's apartment. Yes, you heard it right. Kagami was lazing around, watching a basketball game on the flat-screen television—oh, the advantages of being a model—while sprawled in the luxurious—once again, the advantages of being a model—couch found in the living room of _Kise's apartment_. It was surprising, yes, but it had been a common occurrence for a while now; the red-head had gotten close to Kise after Kuroko started _going out_ with Aomine, which, is pretty disappointing, mind you, since despite of Kuroko's 'invisibility', Kagami actually enjoyed his company. But because his shadow was spending more time with Toō's ace nowadays, the red-head decided to find someone to hang out with or else he'd totally go insane of boredom. And since Kise was the only one he could actually stand from the Generation of Miracles, he decided to call and invite—more like challenge—the blond for a one-on-one. Which then led to Kagami realizing that the blond wasn't so bad after all. As a matter of fact, the red-head found out that Kaijou's ace was actually a really fun person to hang out with if only you look past the blond's childishness and occasional whining; then again, even those are somewhat refreshing too. All of this then led to the present situation where Kagami was lying on the couch as if he owned the place—the red-head was actually surprised to realize that he doesn't mind coming over to the blond's place despite whatever distance there is from his house to Kise's place.

Kagami's thoughts were cut off as he saw Kise emerge from the kitchen, carrying a plate filled with what seemed to be freshly baked cookies.

"Kagami-cchi, here, I made us some snacks-ssu." The blond announced as he placed the plate on top of the coffee table.

"Thanks," Kagami said while sitting up to grab a piece of cookie which he immediately took a bite from. "Heh, it's good." He then propped his feet on top of the coffee table which earned him a light whack on the head courtesy of Kise.

"Feet off the table, Kagami-cchi." The blond commanded, walking past Kagami to grab the red-head's jacket—it was pretty called outside—that was also resting on said table. "Sheesh, Kagami-cchi, don't just throw your things so carelessly around my place-ssu." Kise complained, now heading over the coat stand placed just by the door to hang the jacket properly.

Kagami was still rubbing his head when he noticed something. "_Kise smells like strawberries_," he thought as his eyes drifted to where the blond was hanging his jacket. Suddenly the atmosphere changed and Kagami could see himself, his _future self_, arriving home from work. The red-head saw himself opening the door where he would find his faceless—blond—spouse standing, waiting for him with a smile. He envisaged himself smiling back, removing his coat while saying the words 'I'm home'. Then he imagined his other half taking his coat from him, hanging it neatly upon the coat rack while saying 'Welcome home, _Kagami-cchi_'.

Wait…

What?

Did the person from his future just called him—

"Kagami-cchi…"

See, that person did it again!

"Kagami-cchi, are you listening-ssu?"

Again! The one from his imagination—Kagami blinked, wait a moment…-ssu? "What?" He asked, realizing that a pale hand was being waved in front of him, making him look up where he was met by Kise's pouting face.

"Mou, you're really not listening to me, are you?" Kise said with a cute pout.

Kagami sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Ah, sorry. What were you saying again?"

Kise shook his head slightly, "I asked you if you'll be staying until dinner-ssu."

"Eh? As long as you'll feed me, then sure." Kagami answered with a shrug.

A wide smile then spread on Kise's lips. "Great!" He then sat beside his companion. "I'll cook something nice for you later-ssu!"

Kagami grinned, ignoring the thought in his head about the how he was still very much _convinced_ that the person from his imagined future _really did_ call him 'Kagami-cchi'.

Seriously though…why did he think of that?

x-o000o-x

It wasn't the last incident though. In fact, every time Kagami would start thinking about his future, the same thing would happen. The world be damned, but Seirin's ace would rather die than admit it to anyone—even to himself—that the once faceless person he imagined spending his life with gradually started to have a face; heck, that person even had a _name_ already.

Another one of happened during Seirin's training camp organized by their coach. This time was a little different though. Why, you ask? Well this time around, two people decided to tag along even without an invitation. Ok maybe said two people do have an invitation—Kuroko told Aomine to come along and Kagami _may_ have invited Kise as well—but their teammates and coach didn't know that, so there might have been a little chaos at first which was thankfully resolved through a lot of apologizing and begging for their lives to be spared, at least on the light and shadow's part. So there was Kagami now, in the kitchen, cooking for everyone as a punishment—though Kagami likes to believe that he was being asked to cook by Hyuuga because well, their coach isn't really the greatest cook—grumbling at how unfair it was that Kuroko's punishment was just to wake everyone up whereas he was on cooking, table-cleaning and dishwashing duty. His thoughts however, were almost immediately halted when he heard light, familiar bouncy footsteps approaching the kitchen. Looking up from the vegetables he was chopping, Kagami wasn't even the tiniest bit surprised to see Kise peeking from the kitchen door.

"Kagami-cchi," The blond hesitated a bit before continuing, "Do you need help in cooking-ssu?"

"Ah, no, it's fine." Kagami waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry I can manage."

"Eh? But I want to help." Kise said as he grabbed an apron from the corner. "Please let me help-ssu!"

"Suit yourself," was the red-head's simple answer.

With a smile, the blond grabbed the extra knife and chopping board before moving to stand beside Kagami where he also started dicing the vegetables. The two remained in silence for a little while before Kise began to unconsciously hum a song. Kagami blinked, casting a sideway glance furtively at Kise. As he continued to stare at the blond, the red-head noticed how the atmosphere around them was slowly changing, realizing that the scenario was also transforming as his mind once again filled with thoughts of the future he wanted.

Suddenly, Kagami was no longer standing in the kitchen of the training camp, but instead he found himself in a nice kitchen inside a cozy house. All of a sudden, he weren't cooking for the team but was now making something just to pass the time during his day off from work. In a matter of moments, the whole place changed from a training camp to a simple yet special house, a place where he and the blond live. But what didn't change was, despite the fact that Kagami is simply imagining everything as a scene of what he wanted his future life to be, the fact that Kise was standing beside him, helping him prepare their—'their', because that's what he has always envisioned all this while— meal while he hummed softly, the pleasant sound giving a relaxing feel to the red-head. That's right, there's no denying it now, Kagami's faceless other half was none other than _Kise Ryouta_, the person currently standing beside him. And somehow, the fact that he was imagining a male as his lifetime partner didn't bother Kagami at all, instead, the fact that he wanted a future with Kise made everything fit into place perfectly, just like a seamless jigsaw puzzle.

x-o000o-x

"Kise, I love you." Twenty year-old Kagami finally found the courage to at least try making his imagined future a reality.

A pregnant silence…

The red-head swallowed, waiting…

"…Kagami-cchi," a soft voice. "I love you, too."

One deep passionate kiss…

The first step is done…

x-o000o-x

"Taiga-cchi…" Kagami felt someone shaking him lightly, followed by a soft voice, "Taiga-cchi, wake up-ssu."

Groggily, the red-head opened his eyes, only to be met by a sight that could rival the sun. Silky strands of golden hair, golden eyes, pale skin and an angelic smile, just as Kagami always imagined. "…Morning."

"Good morning, Taiga-cchi." The blond greeted, "Hurry and get up now or you'll be late for work-ssu."

"…Five more minutes." The red-head grumbled.

"But I made your favorite breakfast-ssu." A slightly wider smile.

"…Is this a dream?" Sleepily, the red-head questioned, remembering all those times that he had imagined and dreamed of a similar scenario; scenes where he would visualize himself being awakened by his blond angel.

A good morning kiss, "Do you still think you're dreaming-ssu?" followed by a smile.

Ahh, of course…

Kise Ryouta—ah, wait, the blond's _Kagami Ryouta_ now—was there, smiling softly at him with that bright sunny smile of his that never fails to lift Kagami's spirits, and yet, the red-head still thought that he was just imagining it all.

But then, the sight of the golden band upon his beloved's ring finger was more than enough to convince Kagami Taiga that the future he once imagined was now a reality.

**~END~**

x-o000o-x


End file.
